1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel monocyclic and bicyclic monoterpene diols that stimulate melanogenesis in mammalian skin, hair, wool or fur, and, are useful for treating or preventing various skin and proliferative disorders, neurodegenerative diseases, and diseases regulated by the nitric oxide/cyclic GMP/protein kinase G pathway.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,440 is directed to increasing melanin synthesis in melanocytes and increasing pigmentation by administration of certain diacylglycerol compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,001 is directed to increasing pigmentation in mammalian skin via administration of certain DNA fragments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,359 is directed to increasing levels of melanin in melanocytes by administration of lysosomotropic agents.